


pulled me back (waiting to be buried)

by sepiapages



Series: scribbles [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Suicide, it's very vague but you can pretend it's marshfield if you want, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiapages/pseuds/sepiapages
Summary: She only looked up, waiting to be below.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GOd i missed writing so much. this is kinda Marshfield but kinda technically not really. I just needed to write something and I had "Glory" by Bastille on repeat and my brain sure does like to make me feel good (lol).

She fell. As she fell, she spun. She tumbled through the air and her world turned until everything that used to be beneath her was now above her. 

No, it was still below. Far, far below. She was falling.

Before that, she had climbed. She put one foot in front of, above, the other. She left her socks and shoes at home, letting the cold gritty concrete dig into the pads of her toes and the tough skin that was always the lowest of all of her. Her feet, toughened and hardened like she wished she could have been, were lower, even when it felt like it was her heart that was the lowest. 

It  _ felt _ like that. She’d  _ felt _ this for over a year. She’d  _ felt  _ this, felt  _ nothing, _ for too long. She was hollow. There was nothing inside to feel anything anymore.

Still, as she climbed, the chill seeped into her bones and the gravel cut her feet. If she’d looked back, she would have seen bloodstains on the stairs she left behind. She didn’t look back. She only looked up. Up for something. Up for nothing. Up above, waiting to be below. 

Before that, before all of this, she had been happy. 

She didn’t remember what that felt like anymore, but as she stood on the edge, she decided to take a moment to recall. She took a moment to reach back into her mind, through the cobwebs and the spidered cracks that ran up and down the walls, to break the chains around the past and try to  _ remember. _

She remembered the sunshine on her face. She remembered the flowers in her hands. She remembered the stars in her eyes. Not her eyes, no — _ her _ eyes. The other. The one that promised her everything. 

Happiness was warmth. Happiness was a hand in hers, a head on her shoulder, a whisper in the dark. It was her favorite song reverberating through her skull when the lights were out and when she opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness. It was her lips pressed to  _ hers,  _ a smile on both their faces, and their whole lives ahead of them.

She looked down. The ground wasn’t warm, it was cold. She already regretted something she hadn’t done. 

Happiness had been there, in her hands, in her heart, but she let it slip through her fingers. Her hands were cold, and her heart was empty. When she tried to look forward now, all she saw was the clouds filtered through the dirt above her.  _ Above.  _ She wasn’t going above. Where she was going, there would be plenty of warmth.

They told her not to. She knew it wasn’t safe, but she did it anyway. Now her heart was gone and her hands were empty and her heart was cold and her toes were inching over the edge of a cement overhang and her future was the lowest thing in her body. 

She really knew nothing at all.

So she fell. Everything changed its position in the universe and nothing was true, but nothing was wrong. She waited. She wanted to be below. She waited. She waited to be buried. 

There was pain. There was darkness. There was too much noise. (There was a lot more noise than she expected.) There was the state and quality of being broken, but there was no relief. 

Nothing stayed still, and she felt her body change its place in the world multiple times. The pain began to ease and she wanted to open her eyes to see the heaven around her. She wanted to see the fire that would remind her how to feel warm again. Instead, she felt a hand in hers and a warmth she thought she had left behind.

_ Her  _ hand tangled itself in hers and  _ her _ arms wrapped around her and she heard whispers in the dark. 

_ “I’m so  _ sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fine i promise lol


End file.
